maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
F·I·E·N·D·S
F·I·E·N·D·S is a take-off of F·R·I·E·N·D·S. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 13 (65): Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S. Summary Six fiendish friends hang out in a coffee shop in New York City. References *G.I. Joe *Mystique *Harry Potter *Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sleeping_Beauty_(1959_film) Sleeping Beauty] *Dr. Victor von Doom *''Transformers'' Characters *Baroness (from G.I. Joe) *Mystique (from X-Men) *Lord Voldemort (from Harry Potter) *Maleficent (from Disney's Sleeping Beauty) *Dr. Victor von Doom (from Fantastic Four) *Megatron (from Transformers) Transcript (Starts at what appears to be a black screen at first with Dr. Victor von Doom on it) Dr. Victor von Doom: At last... Doom can rule from his throne as the world does his bidding! (...and it's Enemy Grounds) Baroness: Uh, yeah. Well, place an order soon, 'cause I get off at 5, okay? (Laugh track) (Title card: F·I·E·N·D·S, starring Mystique, Dr. Doom, Maleficent, Voldemort, Megatron, and Baroness) (Back to Enemy Grounds) Voldemort: I'm serious this time, guys! I'm going to defeat my greatest enemy today, NO EXCUSES. (Sips coffee.) (Laugh track) Megatron: Your greatest enemy? You mean that little kid who killed you? (Laugh track) Voldemort: I told you - Harry Potter's a very powerful wizard! Dr. Victor von Doom: Shhh! Quiet, Voldemort, I just put your'' arch-nemesis down for a ''nap! (Laugh track) Voldemort: Gaaaaah! (Takes off on his broom, breaking the Enemy Grounds window) Dr. Victor von Doom: Could he be any more touchy? (Laugh track) (Just then, Maleficent and Mystique come back from shopping) Megatron: How'd shopping go? Maleficent: Great! The clerk at the store wouldn't accept my coupon, but I remembered I'm a supervillain, so I blew her up! (Laugh track) Megatron: That's what I like about you, Maleficent - your real class is at "Grown-Up Type". (Laugh track) Dr. Victor von Doom: So, Mystique, I have reservations for that new restaraunt that opened up. I thought maybe, you and me, me and you? Mystique: On a date? Sorry, Victor, we've been trying this "on-again-off-again" thing for nine seasons ''now! We're clearly better as just fiends. (Laugh track) '''Maleficent: '''Yeah Mystique's going do what I do, grow old in a big scary castle only talking to goblins and crows, and if any man looks at us, we'll just turn him to stone, girl power. '''Mystique: '''So, pick me up at 8:00? '''Dr.' Doom: 'But I know we have a table, I made the reservations myself. "I have nothing under "doom" sir." '''Dr. Doom: '''What about Von Doom? maybe I put it under Von Doom. Did I mention I'm a doctor? "I'm sorry sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." '''Mystique: '''Ugh! I haven't been this embarrassed since I morphed into Steven Tyler and agreed to do American Idol, speaking of which. "Oh, Angelia Jolie. Is this gentleman with you?" "I don't see a gentleman." "Ha, that's a zinger Miss Jolie." Trivia *Antagonists: The segment itself! *This segment is very similiar to, which include: *#Aberzombie & Stitch *#The Fast and the Curious *#[[Smallville: Turn Off the Clark|'Smallville: Turn Off the Clark]] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Clawfice The Clawfice] *#What's in a Name?, *#The Curious Case of Benjamin Batman *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/The_Walking_Fred The Walking Fred] *#The Scooby-Doo Gang, Ruining Halloween Since 1969 *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/My_Supernatural_Sweet_16 My Supernatural Sweet 16] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/VICTORious VICTORious] *#[[That's What Super Friends Are For|'That's What Super Friends Are For']] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Hulk_Smash Hulk Smash] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Franklin_%26_Crash Franklin & Crash] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Modern_Family_Circus Modern Family Circus] *#[[iCharlie|'iCharlie']] *Grey DeLisle reprises her role as Mystique from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men_Legends X-Men Legends] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men_Legends_II:_Rise_of_Apocalypse X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse]. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Sitcom Parody Category:Death Category:Villains